1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a shock absorbent and a protective pad and protective clothes using the shock absorbent for protecting physical parts such as the haunch bone of the lumbar part and the thigh bone of the femur part from an external shock imparted thereto in a fall or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shock absorbent for a protective pad of this kind is used for protecting the lumbar part against damage caused by a shock brought about in a fall or by an accident or sports events or other causes. Specifically, an old person or a person with osteoporosis or one who is at risk of the condition is susceptible to an injury of the lumbar part when accidentally falling.
In Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2001-515548, there is disclosed a protective pad for preventing damage to the lumbar part due to falling.
This conventional protective pad is formed integrally of a first layer of high density closed-cell polymer foam, a second layer of low density closed-cell polymer foam and at least one resilient energy absorbing insert embedded within the layers, so as to ensure relatively lightweight properties and acquire high impact resistance.